25 razones para amar a Alice
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Alice será gruñona y todo lo que quieras, pero de todos modos hay muy buenos motivos para amarla. Secuela de "40 grandes razones para adorar a Alfred". UsxFem!Uk. Historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí. AU.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers es de Himaruya Hidekaz, no mío.

Summary: Alice será gruñona y todo lo que quieras, pero de todos modos hay muy buenos motivos para amarla. Secuela de "40 grandes razones para adorar a Alfred". UsxFem!Uk. Historias cortas no relacionadas entre sí. AU.

Dedicatoria: A mí misma, porque me ha costado más que la mierda hacer estas situaciones…

Nota: que injusto que solo haya encontrado 25 razones para nosotras y para ellos 50.

**25 razones para amar a Alice**

**1.**Porque ella siempre huele bien... aunque solo sea el shampoo.

Entrada la tarde se encontraba una pareja de rubios recostados en la cama, el americano llevaba las manos tras la cabeza mientras su novia se acurrucaba en su pecho, de pronto Alfred acercó su cara a la cabeza de la de ojos verdes aspirando un delicioso olor a vainilla.

—Adoro tu perfume nuevo de vainilla…—Susurró en su oído el chico, enseguida la británica levantó la mirada soltando risitas.

—Es mi shampoo, mi perfume es de lirios blancos—Explicó con una media sonrisa burlona haciendo sonrojar al americano.

—Pues… Me gusta tu olor sea como sea—Rió el chico para luego abrazarla.

**2.**Por la forma en que su cabeza siempre encuentra el lugar en su hombro

Tenían aproximadamente 20 años en este momento, el rubio llevaba las cosas hacia su nuevo departamento con mucho esfuerzo, todo pesaba un montón y no quería que su delicada Alice fuera quien cargara los muebles.

— ¿Ya está todo, idiota?—Preguntó la chica llevando las maletas de ropa a su habitación.

—Creo que sí—Respondió él dejando todo en el suelo, le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún tenían que poner la cama para por lo menos dormir esa noche.

—Eso espero—Dijo ella colocándose junto al rubio y dejando la cabeza en su adolorido hombro, pero aun así el mayor solo sintió calidez con su toque.

— ¿Cómo haces eso?

**3.**Por lo linda que se ve cuando duerme

A Alfred le tocó hacer un viaje de trabajo por dos días, por lo tanto había dejado a su novia sola aunque no quisiera. Cuando llegó del viaje ya era de noche y por tanto supuso que Alice estaría dormida.

—Iggiko… Ya volví…—Dijo viendo por todos lados y comprobando que la chica ya estaba dormida, dejó sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina para luego dirigirse al cuarto.

Al estar ahí fijó su vista en la cama y no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como su adorada esposa abrazaba con fuerza una almohada simulando que el americano estaba ahí.

Al menor le dio una ternura infinita, era tan linda sin el ceño fruncido.

**4.**Por la facilidad en que se enrosca en sus brazos.

Era uno de los inviernos más crudos que les había tocado enfrentar, así que enfundados en unas tres chaquetas cada uno nuestra pareja descansaba sentado cada uno en un sillón.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Preguntó de pronto Alice a su novio tratando que no se notara la preocupación en su voz.

—Algo… Pero muy poco ¡The Hero soporta el frío! —Dijo sonriendo, pero de pronto su novia se levantó para sentarse entre sus brazos con facilidad a pesar de todo lo que llevaban encima.

**5.**Porque cuando lo besa, todo en el mundo parece estar bien.

El americano suspiró mientras se alistaba en el baño para ir a trabajar, tenía tantas cosas que arreglar en el trabajo que ni ganas le daban de salir de casa.

— ¡Alfred Federico Jones! ¡Sal ya del baño! —Gritó su esposa desde afuera, tenía la costumbre de decir su nombre completo cuando lo regañaba.

—Ya salí—Dijo mientras abría la puerta para ir a la cocina, a Alice le había tocado el día libre pero aun así se despertaba temprano para levantarlo.

—Adiós idiota—Se despidió yendo a su habitación luego de dejarlo en la puerta.

—Quiero mi beso de despedida—Se quejó con un puchero en los labios, la muchacha suspiró un poco acercándose y dándole un corto beso en los labios—Mejor—Respondió el americano saliendo a trabajar con una sonrisa, ahora ya no importaba todo lo que tenía que hacer…

**6.**Por lo simpática que se ve cuando come.

Por motivo de su aniversario fueron a un restaurante de comida italiana recomendado por la mismísima Lovina que admitió que aquella pasta tenía el sabor de la tradicional. Ordenaron dos platos sencillos, pero apenas la chica empezó a comer su novio se le quedó viendo.

—Come de forma tan elegante…—Susurró viendo cómo se mantenía limpia a pesar de la salsa.

—Come tonto, no quiero pasar por un auto Mc de vuelta—Gruñó la muchacha para luego seguir comiendo.

Sin decir ni una palabra empezó a comer enseguida manchándose toda la cara.

— ¿Cómo lo haces?...

**7.**Por la forma en que se arregla para salir, pero que al final... vale la pena esperarla.

—Quien lo diría, ahora eres tú quien se tarda en salir—Rió el americano apoyado en la puerta del baño cerrada.

— ¡Cállate bobo! —Gritó desde a dentro— ¡Ya voy a salir!

Y todo eso para ir al parque de diversiones, ni que fuera su primera cita.

—Ya estoy lista idiota—Alfred se quitó de la puerta y enseguida esta se abrió dejando salir a la chica, llevaba un pantalón muy corto blanco con medias negras, botas, una blusa negra de mangas largas y una corbata roja, su maquillaje era suave como siempre pero esta vez llevaba unas pequeñas marcas de delineador azul en los ojos. Su cabello iba suelto y no llevaba sus anteojos.

—…—El rubio se quedó mudo observándola.

—Ya vámonos—Gruñó tirando de su muñeca.

—Qué bueno que te esperé…—Sonrió el estadounidense.

**8.**Porque ella siempre está tibiecita, aunque afuera hayan 30 grados bajo cero.

Hacía un frío terrible ese día que, para suerte del americano, no tuvo que ir al trabajo, así que se mantenía sobre la cama con una manta encima. De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver a la británica que llevaba solamente el elegante y delgado traje con el que iba a la oficina junto con una bufanda rosa pálido regalo de Francis.

— ¡Estoy aquí! —Anunció el rubio para que su esposa supiera donde buscarlo, seguidamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando pasar a la joven.

—Tienes tanta suerte idiota—Gruñó dejando sus cosas en un rincón para ponerse sobre la manta y junto al americano.

Este enseguida la abrazó para darle calor, pero se dio la enorme sorpresa de que su chica no estaba fría.

—Estás tibia…—Susurró extrañado mirándola, enseguida Alice enarcó una ceja.

— ¿De qué hablas tonto? ¡Estoy muriendo de frío!

**9.** Porque siempre se ve bien, sin importar lo que use.

Estaban en otoño y por tanto el clima era levemente templado, sus pijamas se estaban lavando, por tanto Alice Kirkland tuvo que ponerse lo primero que encontró para dormir y su novio ni cuenta se dio por dormirse antes que ella.

—Alfred… Despierta…—Susurró como todos los días la mayor tratando de despertarlo.

— ¡No te lleves mis hamburguesas! —Gritó de pronto levantándose con algo de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca.

—No hay hamburguesas, tonto—Gruñó la chica, enseguida el americano puso sus ojos en ella dándose cuenta que llevaba una playera blanca con una mancha de mostaza, un pantalón corto algo roto y el cabello despeinado.

— _¿Cómo puede ser que te sigas viendo tan linda? _—Se preguntó.

**10.**Por la forma en que siempre busca cumplidos, aunque sabe que es la más hermosa de todo el planeta.

Alice Iggiko Kirkland de Jones (¿?) no era como las otras chicas que todos los días iban a comprar ropa que ni siquiera usaban, pero cuando iba de compras le gustaba ir con alguien. De preferencia alguien cuyo nombre empezara con A y terminara en lfred.

— ¿Me veo gorda con esto? —Preguntó dando una vuelta frente a su novio con un vestido de jeans negro deslavado.

—No sé para qué preguntas siempre si te he dicho antes que te ves hermosa con todo.

—Busco tu opinión idiota—Gruñó volviendo al probador para salir luego con una falda en diseño cuadrillé— ¿Mi trasero se ve muy grande?

—Si quieres que te diga que eres linda y hermosa solo dilo—Rió el americano.

**11.**Por lo simpática que se ve cuando discute.

— ¡Nunca me escuchas y luego te quejas de que las cosas salen mal! —Gritaba la rubia enojada de pie mientras que su esposo miraba aburrido desde el sillón.

—Tranquilízate Iggiko, no quiero discutir contigo—Pero en el fondo disfrutaba, sonaba como cliché pero encontraba que se veía tan linda enojada.

¿Lo siguiente que se escuchó? Un bofetón seguido de la puerta del cuarto siendo azotada.

**12.**Por la forma en que su mano siempre encuentra la suya.

Caminaban por la calle en la noche, habían salido a dar un paseo por los alrededores a pesar de la hora.

—Mejor nos hubiéramos quedado en casa…—Susurró la Kirkland levemente asustada por como la miraban todos los ebrios tirados por ahí.

— ¿Qué casa? El nuestro es departamento—Rió el americano junto a ella.

—Es una forma de decir, imbécil—Gruñó entre dientes.

En un momento pasaron por un lado especialmente oscuro donde no se podían ver ni la nariz, cuando de pronto Alfred sintió algo en su mano, por un momento se asustó de que alguien aparte de ellos estuvieran ahí, pero se relajó al escuchar la voz de la muchacha.

—Idiota… Volvamos al departamento.

**13.**Por la forma en que sonríe.

— ¡Vamos Iggiko! ¡Sonríe a la cámara! —Gritaba el americano con una máquina fotográfica entre los dedos y tomando miles de fotos a su novia.

— ¡No! —Exclamaba enojada— ¡Si no quiero sonreír no lo haré!

Pero de nada servía, el estadounidense la seguía a donde fuera con la bendita cámara que Alice ya pensaba en tirar a la basura.

— ¡Sonrí-! —Pero no alcanzó a acabar la frase, porque con las prisas el americano se tropezó con el sillón cayendo de bruces al suelo.

La rubia intentó quedarse seria pero no pudo porque enseguida estalló en carcajadas, Alfred viendo su oportunidad le tomó unas cinco fotos a una hermosa británica con maravillosa sonrisa.

**14.**Por la forma que se siente cuando ve su número en el celular después de una pelea.

Iba conduciendo su auto por toda la ciudad con el ceño fruncido, acababa de pelearse con su esposa por trivialidades estúpidas, ¡No pensaba volver al departamento!

—Ya va a ver cómo me va a extrañar—Gruñó con extraña seriedad el chico—Ni aunque me ruegue voy a…

_Pa-pan americano~_ empezó a sonar de pronto del celular, aprovechando que estaba en un semáforo en rojo revisó la pantalla y al ver el número de ella sonrió, sin siquiera contestar dio una vuelta para volver a su hogar.

Continuará…

**15.**Por la forma en que dice: "no peleemos más" aunque él bien sabe que un momento después... parece no recordar haberlo dicho

…Continuación.

—Escucha Alfred… Creo que somos lo suficientemente maduros como para no pelear por tonterías como esas—Habló seria mirando al chico que acababa de llegar hace poco.

—Por mi está bien, no me gusta pelear contigo Iggiko—Respondió él, sonriente.

Así Alice empezó a caminar al cuarto seguida del americano, pero cuando entró cerró la puerta y desde adentro gritó.

— ¡Duermes en el sillón!

**16.**Por la forma en que le besa cuando hace algo lindo por ella.

Era algo tan típico y clásico que estaba seguro de que le encantaría a su británica, abrió con sigilo la puerta tratando que no chillara, pudo ver a su esposa sentada en el sillón leyendo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— ¡Iggiko! —Gritó lanzándose sobre ella, y antes de recibir un golpe en la cara extendió unas rosas Tuddor sumamente hermosas que dejaron a la muchacha con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Te gustan?

La única respuesta fue un gran beso en los labios.

**17.**Por la forma en que lo besa cuando le dice: "te amo".

Alice hizo una horrible escena de celos, había atrapado a su esposo mirando a una chica en el centro, la observó escrutándola justo antes de analizar a la chica con quien caminaba poniendo una mueca… A la Kirkland le dolió.

— ¡Iggiko! ¡Ábreme! —Gritó el americano golpeando la puerta del cuarto.

— ¡Ni lo sueñes infiel de…! —Pero fue interrumpida por una frase del americano— ¿Qué dijiste idiota? —Preguntó suave.

—Te amo…—Respondió Alfred, segundos después Alice abrió la puerta suspirando.

—Debo estar loca… Pero te creo—Seguidamente le besó.

**18.**En realidad... solo por la forma en que lo besa.

Ese día ambos estuvieron sumamente ocupados, por lo que llegaron muy cansados al departamento, la rubia no tenía fuerza para insultar y el americano ni para molestarla.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir—Comentó la británica con un bostezo.

Ambos se metieron a dormir.

—Buenas noches Alice…—Susurró diciendo su nombre para complacerla.

—Buenas noches… Amor—Respondió casi dormida dándole un gran beso en los labios al menor.

**19.**Por la forma en que cae en sus brazos cuando llora.

Al americano ganas no le faltaban de ir a golpear a alguien cuando al abrir la puerta del apartamento su esposa se lanzó a sus brazos sollozando, un tipo en la calle la besó a la fuerza y trató de hacerle cosas peores, como pudo se defendió muy enojada pero luego le entró el miedo de que pudiera volver a pasar. Odiaba mostrarse muy indefensa, pero ese tipo de situaciones la superaba.

—Shh… Tranquila…—Trataba de consolarla el americano—Nada malo te va a pasar, yo te cuidaré… The Hero no dejará que nada le haga daño a su damisela…

— ¿Lo juras? —Preguntó con la voz algo cortada aun.

—Por siempre…

Continuará…

**20.**Por la forma en que se disculpa por haber llorado por algo estúpido.

…Continuación.

—Soy una idiota—Susurró la británica limpiando sus lágrimas—Lloré por algo tan tonto… No puedo creerlo—Rió sin ganas.

—No eres idiota y yo no pienso que sea tonto—Murmuró el menor mientras la muchacha se alejaba de sus brazos.

—Yo sí lo creo… Pero…—Susurró—Gracias por dejarme llorar… Y perdón por que fuera algo tan idiota…

**21.**Por la forma en que lo golpea y espera que le duela.

Había sido una mala idea comprar vino para tomar en su cena de aniversario, después de todo… Alice no era muy amiga del alcohol.

—Eres un… Eres un idiota…—Murmuraba con las palabras resbalando mientras tomaba directamente de la botella—Eres un…

Seguidamente empezó a darle varios golpes en el pecho gritándole millones de cosas raras.

Continuará…

**22.**Por la forma en que se disculpa cuando realmente duele, (aunque no lo admita).

…Continuación.

En uno de los golpes en particular Alfred dio un paso atrás, tropezándose y golpeándose contra una mesa, adolorido sujetó la zona dañada respirando hondo para no desquitarse con su esposa, de pronto sintió un cuerpo sobre el suyo y al abrir los ojos pudo ver unas orbes verdes a escasos centímetros.

—Estás… ¿Bien? —Preguntó entre hipidos mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí… Creo—La británica lo abrazó dejando reposar la cabeza en su pecho.

—Lo… Siento…

**23.**Por la forma en que te dice: "te extraño"

Por un viaje de negocios el rubio tuvo que ir una semana a su país natal, llevaba tres días sin saber nada de su esposa y eso lo desesperaba.

— _¿Estará pensando en mí?_ —Pensaba con la mente llena de preocupación.

De pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar con el aviso de mensaje, bufó pensando que sería su jefe preparando una nueva reunión, pero las simples palabras escritas ahí y el emisor le hizo sonreír.

"DE: Iggiko~

MENSAJE: I miss you"

Continuará…

**24.**Por la forma en que la extraña

…Continuación.

Era ya de noche y el frío se colaba por la ventana haciéndole sentir al estadounidense el invierno, no podía dormir porque extrañaba el calor del cuerpo que debería estar junto al suyo.

—Idiota, no deberías quedarte despierto porque mañana tienes reunión y no quiero escuchar tus quejas de que estás cansado…—Trataba de imitar su armoniosa voz mientras se abrazaba a una almohada a la que había rociado perfume de lirios blancos.

Pero no servía, miró la foto de su esposa que mantenía en la mesita junto a la cama, seguidamente tomó su teléfono y marcó el número.

— ¡Duerme idiota! —Fue todo lo que se escuchó del otro lado antes de que la chica cortara, Alfred rió un poco. A veces Alice lo conocía tan bien.

**25.**Por la forma en que sus lágrimas le hacen querer cambiar el mundo para que deje de llorar...

El rubio llegó de trabajar esperando, como siempre, que Alice aun no estuviera por lo meticulosa que era en su trabajo haciéndole quedarse un poco más que los demás. Pero contra todo pronóstico, sentada en posición fetal sobre el sillón estaba la rubia.

— ¡Hola Iggiko! —Exclamó lanzándose sobre ella, pero solo cuando la muchacha se aferró a él pudo sentir la forma en que sollozaba— ¿Iggiko? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó levemente preocupado pero no obtuvo respuestas—Alice… ¿Quién fue? ¡¿A quién tengo que golpear?!

—Alfred… No… No sé qué hacer…—Susurró con voz quebrada la chica.

— ¿Qué hacer con qué? ¿Qué ocurrió Alice? —Se estaba preocupando porque normalmente no actuaba así.

La chica sin embargo no hizo nada, solo apunto unos papeles que habían sobre la mesa, Alfred no quería soltarla así que mantenía sujeta su mano mientras los revisaba, tenían grandes letras rojas encima.

—Iggiko…—Susurró el rubio anonadado mirándola, la chica se encogió más sobre sí misma llorando—Es… ¿Verdad?

Su esposa solo asintió limpiándose los ojos, enseguida el chico se lanzó sobre ella a abrazarla.

—No llores… Es la mejor noticia que me pudiste haber dado—Dijo riendo levemente, la chica levantó la cara y aun con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió un poco—Seremos… Una hermosa familia—Susurró acariciando el vientre de Alice.

**-Fin-**

En la última la acorté porque era muy larga la razón, pero como la encontré linda la puse aquí sin editar:

"_Por la forma en que sus lágrimas nos hacen querer cambiar el mundo para que deje de llorar... sin importar si la amas, si la odias, si deseas que se muera sin que sepa que te morirías sin ella... eso no marca la diferencia. Porque una vez en tu vida, sin importar lo que sean para el mundo, se convierten en todo para ti. Cuando las miras a los ojos, ves en lo profundo de su alma y dices un millón de cosas sin sentido, ahí es cuando sabes que tu vida esta inevitablemente dependiendo de los latidos de su corazón. Las amamos por un millón de razones, porque no es algo de la mente, sino del corazón. Un sentimiento que solo sentimos cuando estamos con ellas"_

Quería acabar ambos fics con grandes cambios en la relación n.n espero les haya gustado.

Bye~

**PD: ¿Verdad que las mujeres somos maravillosas? xDD (¿?)**

**PD2: Perdón por haberme tardado tanto =S la inspiración no llegaba a mí.**


End file.
